EWW Lady WiFi
by dobokdude
Summary: First addtion of Miraculous Ladybug to my FandomSins series. Today I rip into Lady WiFi. Rated T for humor and cursing


**Everything Wrong With Lady WiFi**

 **Hey everyone! I welcome you to the first Miraculous Ladybug addition to FandomSins, a series that parodies Cinemasins but with fandoms in place of just movies. In adition to Miraculous, I also do (or will be doing) Star Vs The Forces of Evil, Steven Universe, and will add others in the future. I am also willing to collab so anyone who is interested PM me.** **Anywho let's get on with this. And remember Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon and its affiliates. Cinemasins belongs to Jeremy Scott and Chris Atkinson.**

 **Everything Wrong With Lady WiFi (spoilers, duh)**

 **In the daytime, I'm Marinette,** **Just a normal girl with a normal life.** **But there's something about me that no one knows yet,** **'Cause I have a secret.** **Chorus:** **Miraculous! Simply the best!** **Up to the test when things go wrong!** **Miraculous! The luckiest!** **The power of love, always so strong!** **Miraculous! …**

This theme song is so awesome, minus a sin already (reverse ding)

 **Miss Bustier:I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?** **Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)** **Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

Okay at this point Marinette has been Ladybug for awhile, so if she's doing this almost every day, then this should definitely be arouse suspicion. And if Marinette's excuse is a medical condition then that would require a doctor's note signed by her parents-. Oh f* it. (ding)

 **Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)** **(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)** **Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?**

Really Alya? You do realize many people probably buy Ladybug merchandise right? Even me my room has Star Wars posters and there's a lightaaber on my window sill, the crossguard one no less. Does that make me Kylo Ren?(ding)

 **Nadja:Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.** **(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)** **Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.** **Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

Nino wouls be excellent at FandomSins (ding)

 **Tikki:Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!** **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

If you've constantly been missing entire half days, then I'm sure even in France that warrants a phone call home, meaning your parents should be on to you, though this aas only addressed in one episode (ding)

 **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?** **Tikki: No way! You think she knows?** **Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight.**

Perfectly sums up the mainstream media(ding)

 **Tikki: Uh... what time is it?** **Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!**

You know there's this thing called an alarm clock. Most handheld devices have them built in(ding)

 **(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)** **Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!** **Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!** **(Kim steals Alya's phone.)** **Alya: Hey! Give it back!** **Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?**

Alya, how did you not expect to get caught? (ding)

 **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!** **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!** **Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

Really? I'm sure even at my school that would be against the rules. Especially if the person was underdressed, then it would be considered child porn (ding)

 **Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.** **Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.** **Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)** **Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...** **(Chloé starts calling her father.)**

Even if I was a rich politician spoiling my daughter, if she called me in the middle of important business to complain about something like this I would immediately hang up (ding)

 **Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?** **Nino: She's been suspended...** **Marinette: What?!** **Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?** **Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?** **Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...** **Marinette: What!?** **Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

How did you not hear Nino talking as well, his whispering wasn't really all that quiet and he and Adrien begin talking right when Marinette leaves the room(ding)

 **Cat Noir: What? This can't be!** **Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?** **Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But--** **Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.** **Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.** **Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

Ladybug would be excellent at FandomSins (ding)

 **Lady Wifi: Who are you?** **Cat Noir: Uhhh...** **Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!** **Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

Again looking at you, mainstream media (ding)

 **Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?** **(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)** **Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

……..the fu-(ding)

 **(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)** **Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?** **Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

Hawk Moth: Take off the Miraculous, the earrings, NOW! (ding)

 **(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)** **Lady Wifi: What is she up to?** **Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

Marco Diaz: Too little, too late….ooh, ooh, ooooh (ding)

 **Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?** **Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

Actually it was the logical thing to do. Should one of you be captured and yor own identiy revealed, whatever villian could simply threaten to harm your loved ones if you didn't tell them the other's identity(ding)

 **Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!** **Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?** **Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?** **Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!** **Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

According to my sister he's pretty thick (ding)

 **Sin total:16** **Sentence: No cell reception(Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!)** **I hope you guys enjoyed this and be on the lookout for my other works. Peace!**


End file.
